An aerial vehicle can include one or more engines for propulsion of the aerial vehicle. The one or more engines can include and/or can be in communication with one or more electronic engine controllers (EECs). The one or more EECs can record data related to the one or more engines. If the data resides on the EECs, then it can be difficult for a ground system to use the data. Automated engine data transfer replaces manual data retrieval and increases the availability of data at the ground system.